


Mother's Day

by grimmswan



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Nick and Diana act like father and daughter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 06:21:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10961490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grimmswan/pseuds/grimmswan
Summary: Nick and Diana plan a special mother's day for Adalind. Yes, I know it's a week late.





	Mother's Day

On May first, Nick was startled awake by the weight of his step daughter jumping on top of him.  
“Nick” She had said very seriously, holding up his phone, the calendar app open. ”Mother’s day is in two Sundays. We need to do something special for mom.”  
“I know, Diana.” Nick whispered, so as not to wake Adalind and sitting up. He had already cleared it with Wu, near a month ago, that he would not be called in for any reason. This was going to be the first Mother’s day Adalind would get to spend with both her children. She will most likely be very emotional and he wanted to make the day as perfect as possible for her.  
“I was thinking, I would take you to pick out flowers and some kind of gift for you to give to your mom.” He informed the little girl. “Is there something else special you had in mind?”  
“I want to give mom breakfast in bed.”  
Nick knew Diana could cook, even without turning on a stove, so he saw no problem with that plan.  
“I know your mom would love that.” Diana brightened with excitement.  
Since Sean had Diana the whole weekend before mother’s day weekend, Nick thought that would be the best time to take Diana to pick out Adalind’s gift.  
He knocked on his captain’s office the following day. “I know you have Diana all weekend this weekend, but I was wondering if I could get her for a couple of hours, so we could pick out mother’s day flowers and gifts for Adalind?”  
“My mother is coming in Saturday, so while I pick her up from the airport, you can take Diana then, to pick out Adalind’s gifts. It will give me alone time with my mother to explain everything to her.”  
“A lot has happened since your mom was here. A lot of changes. I wonder what her reaction will be when you tell her.”  
“I think the biggest shock will be when I tell her I’m sharing custody of my daughter, who looks about eight, with Adalind, who is living with the grimm whose powers Adalind took and my mother helped with the spell to return.”  
“Don’t forget about the part where Adalind and said grimm have a son together.”  
“Or the part where said grimm and Adalind have fallen in love with each other?”  
“Yeah, maybe you should take your mother out for a drink, I think she’s going to need it.”  
That Saturday, Nick told Adalind he had some things he had to do. Luckily, she hadn’t seemed suspicious on what he was up to and had simply given him a kiss goodbye and a “hurry back home soon.”  
Nick took Diana to the flower shop first, to pick out and place an order for the perfect Mother’s Day bouquet. Diana decided that a large one that was made up of flowers that were dark purple, lavender, pink and white would be perfect for her mother.  
Nick also placed an order of a dozen pink roses to be sent to his favorite fuchsbau, to wish her a happy soon to be a mother day.  
Next came the jewelry store. Nick suggested that Adalind would love a charm bracelet. One where there were little charms that represented the family. He had heard this particular store had locket like charms where Adalind could keep pictures of her children.  
Diana loved the idea, and excitedly picked out all the charms she knew her mom would love to have on her wrist.  
Once the flowers and gift had been picked out, Nick dropped Diana back at Sean’s home. When Renard answered the door to let Diana in, the look on his face clearly said he had told his mother everything, and she had reacted as they expected.  
Elisabeth appeared in the doorway, looks at Nick and just says, “Seriously.”  
“Diana,” Sean says, “Why don’t you play in your room for a while? You and your grandmother can get to know each other a little later.”  
“O.K. dad. Bye, Nick.” Diana says as she bounds to her room, leaving the adults to talk freely.  
“Before you judge my life choices. Just remember who you had a son with.” Nick cautions Sean’s mother.  
“All right. I suppose that’s fair enough.” Elisabeth replies. “Sean told me the spell restored your powers, but also turned Juliette into a hexenbiest, who did a lot of bad things, sort of killed in front of you, then her personality changed and she now goes by the name Eve?”  
“That about sums it up, yeah. Weirdly enough, we are able to be friends, now. And she and Adalind talk about hexen stuff a lot, too.”  
Elisabeth shakes her head. “Of all the grimms in all of existence, your’s is the strangest story I have ever heard.”  
“Well, you never know. My son might end up with an even more interesting story.” Nick smirked.  
“I look forward to finding out.” Elisabeth said. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I would like to get to know my granddaughter.”  
The Friday before Mother’s Day, Nick made sure to stop by the jewelry store to pick up Adalind’s bracelet. He also checked with the flower shop to make sure the bouquet would be ready for pick up the following day.  
Nick and Diana had agreed that Adalind should get her flowers early, so she could enjoy them the whole day, and that they would give her the bracelet with her breakfast.  
Saturday had the whole family out and about. Walking through Portland’s famed Rose gardens and art districts. Exploring the city, and grabbing a bite to eat at some of the food trucks. They discovered that Diana and Nick had a common habit of drawing whatever caught their eye. The little girl had insisted on carrying a backpack with her that held a notebook and crayons. While Adalind had been feeding Kelly, Nick and Diana had sat next to each other and drawn in the notebook, it had made her heart swell with joy at seeing how well the man she loved and her daughter had bonded.   
Just before heading home, Nick made sure to pick up the flowers. Adalind gasped at the beautiful bouquet, and peppered lots of kisses all over Nick and Diana’s faces. She held the flowers in her lap the whole ride home, gushing about how sweet and thoughtful the loves of her life were.  
“We did a really good job, didn’t we Nick?” Diana said as she was being tucked into bed. “I can’t wait till tomorrow to give mom her present, she will be even more excited.”  
“Yes she will. But I think what matters most to her, is that we picked her gifts out together, and we put a lot of thought into them. Your mom likes having her family with her and getting along.”  
Mother’s Day morning was greeted with a tray of hot pancakes floating onto Nick and Adalind’s bed, Diana crawling in between the couple and making Kelly float to the spot with her.  
When Adalind opened the bracelet case and discovered the charms with her children’s pictures in them, her eyes began to flow with tears.  
Luckily, Nick had warned Diana this might happened and she had made sure there were tissues on the tray for her mother too use.  
Later that day, Nick got a call from Monroe.  
“Hey man, just wanted to thank you for sending those flowers. Rosalee would thank you, herself, but she can’t stop crying. She had managed to wail out, “He so sweet” before just bursting into tears again. But, they’re happy tears, so again, thank you.  
Nick had a fleeting thought about causing two women to cry happy tears that day, before he was distracted by his family wanted to continue to dance crazily to the disney songs they had playing.  
The whole day was spent just playing and being silly. Adalind didn’t have to lift a finger to cook or clean up anything. Not even change a dirty diaper. (Nick did that. Diana refused.)  
“Did you have a nice Mother’s Day, mom.” Diana asked that night.  
“It was the best Mother’s day, ever.” Adalind replied, honestly, fighting back the tears that threatened to spill again.


End file.
